peelfandomcom-20200213-history
1970 Concert Shows
*The aim of this page is to give an overview of the concert programmes presented by Peel on BBC Radio One in 1970, showing which programmes have pages on this site and which artists were featured on the shows. Dates in blue already have pages; red date links do not. A similar 1971 Concert Shows page is also available. Please also see the 1970 and 1971 year pages in the Calendar section you can access from the menu on the left of this page, as well as the Concerts category page in the Shows section. *Tracklistings and other information was researched online from official releases, the BBC Peel site and other sources such as fan sites for artists, with dates confirmed by reference to The Peel Sessions, which does not give data on tracks played or recording date and venue details. It is hoped to gather as much of the missing information as possible. *If possible, please add further information on pages that already exist (links in blue) or add new pages (for dates with red links). To add a new date page, please see the Make A New Tracklisting page. For a rough idea of the style used for concert show pages, please check a couple of the pages with blue links below. If you create a new date page for a concert show, please also add the artist details below. *Please note that a full list of 1970 Peel concert shows and the artists featured is available in Ken Garner's book The Peel Sessions (pg 211-212), and this page is NOT intended simply to reproduce this information. Please do not add artist details below for dates that do not yet have pages on this site. Shows ;January *04 January 1970: Tyrannosaurus Rex, Family *11 January 1970: Chicken Shack, Duster Bennett *18 January 1970: Free, Savoy Brown (details of Free set only) *25 January 1970: Keef Hartley Band ;February *01 February 1970: Blodwyn Pig *08 February 1970: David Bowie *15 February 1970: Edgar Broughton Band, Third Ear Band *22 February 1970: Deep Purple ;March *01 March 1970: Brian Auger's Trinity *08 March 1970: Jon Hiseman's Colosseum *15 March 1970: Juicy Lucy, Yes *22 March 1970: Graham Bond Initiation, Jim James & Raphael Callaghan (details available only of Graham Bond set) ;April Starting in April, concerts were repeated in a one hour show billed as The Sound of the Seventies (John Peel) the following Wednesday at 6.00 pm. *05 April 1970: Renaissance, Elton John (details only of Elton John set) *12 April 1970: Taste, Atomic Rooster *26 April 1970: Black Sabbath, Medicine Head ;May *03 May 1970: Mott The Hoople, Mike Cooper (details of Mott The Hoople set only; provisional) *10 May 1970: Traffic *17 May 1970: Al Stewart, Bridget St John, Kevin Ayers (details only of KA set) *24 May 1970: Daddy Longlegs, Pretty Things *31 May 1970: Soft Machine, Michael Chapman (set details only for Soft Machine) ;June *07 June 1970: Stone The Crows, Humblebums (Humblebums set details not available) *14 June 1970: Pretty Things, Skid Row (Pretty Things set details not available) *21 June 1970: Procol Harum *28 June 1970: Alan Bown Set, Matthews' Southern Comfort ;July *05 July 1970: Argent, Faces (only Faces set details available) *12 July 1970: Free, Trader Horne (details of Free set only) *19 July 1970: Pink Floyd *26 July 1970: Bob Hall, Brett Marvin & The Thunderbolts, Jo-Anne Kelly, Mungo Jerry, Simon And Steve ;August *02 August 1970: Van Der Graff Generator, If (only VdGG set details available) *16 August 1970: Chicken Shack, Dustin Bennett *23 August 1970: Keef Hartley Band ;September *06 September 1970: Edgar Broughton Band, Third Ear Band *13 September 1970: Brinsley Schwarz, Curved Air *20 September 1970: Humble Pie *27 September 1970: Family ;October *04 October 1970: Cochise, Quintessence (set details are provisional) *11 October 1970: Caravan, Supertramp (only Caravan set details available) *18 October 1970: Climax Chicago Blues Band, Strawbs *25 October 1970: Mott The Hoople, Fairport Convention (Mott The Hoople set details provisional) ;November *01 November 1970: Dr Strangely Strange, James Taylor *08 November 1970: Colosseum *15 November 1970: Mick Abrahams' Band, Hawkwind (only limited Hawkwind set details available) *22 November 1970: Keef Hartley Band (only limited set details available) *29 November 1970: Faces, Wishbone Ash ;December *06 December 1970: Chicken Shack, Noir *13 December 1970: Blodwyn Pig *20 December 1970: T Rex, Jellybread *27 December 1970: Joni Mitchell & James Taylor Notes Category:1970 Category:Peel shows Category:Concerts Category:In Concert